gleefandomcom-20200222-history
The Fabrevans Team
Introduction This a peaceful community of all fans who love Sam and Quinn 'aka ''Ken and Barbie''. We are not here to start any ship wars but please allow us to express our comments and love for this couple. Based on history, this page has been deleted twice by anons. Please allow us to create our army, post comments on our OTP and allow other '''F''abrevans to feel that they belong on this glee wiki. Deletion Please none Quam supporters 'DON'T DELETE THIS PAGE!'. It's recently been re-done with more info, songs, a bigger gallery, several videos and a Quam Cinema. It took ages so please don't ruin this for both myself and the Quam Fan Family! Thanks You're proposing? We've known each other for 6 weeks! Stand up, your freaking me out! 16:07, May 3, 2011 (UTC) (Disclaimer (Feel free to delete this part if it is not needed, this is only here incase some people are upset bout the revamp) : I do not take credit for the invention of both the page and the Quam couple. At All. Only to re-vamp this page and make it meet the rising standards and maybe even exceed the standards of the other couples pages. If you have any issues or questions about this please ask.' All other credit goes to the origional makers of this page'.) The Couple The relationship began at the beginning of season two in the episode Duets and ended in the episode Comeback much to the dissapointment of Quam shippers. The couple's main nicknames are Fabrevans (Q. Fabr/'ay and S. /'Evans) & Quam '('Qu/'inn and S/'am). They where often referred to as one of the couples with the most chemistry and are most well known for Sam's semi proposal (The Promise Ring). Songs/Duets The couple had two well know duets too as well as appearing in many of the other New Direction numbers. Lucky The first being ''Lucky'' origionally by Jason Mraz & Colbie Caillat. This was the couples debut and they won the Duet cometeion winning a free date at Breadstix ... Video:Lucky Full Version by Quam/Fabrevans|Lucky performed by Sam Evans (Chord Overstreet) and duet partner Quinn Fabray (Dianna Agron). Full version. Video:Lucky by Quam/Fabrevans Full Scene|Lucky performed by Sam Evans (Chord Overstreet) and duet partner Quinn Fabray (Dianna Agron). Full scene from episode + introduction Video:Lucky by Quam/Fabrevans with Lyrics|Lucky performed by Sam Evans (Chord Overstreet) and duet partner Quinn Fabray (Dianna Agron). Full with lyrics Video:Lucky by Quam/Fabrevans karaoke|Lucky performed by Sam Evans (Chord Overstreet) and duet partner Quinn Fabray (Dianna Agron). Full karaoke and lyrics (I've had) The time of my life The second major duet the couple had was ''(I've had) The time of my life'' . This was the song the couple performed at Sectionals which was origionally supposed to be sang by Finn and Rachel. Video: I've Had the Time of My Life by Quam/Fabrevans|I've Had the Time of My Life performed by Sam Evans (Chord Overstreet) and duet partner Quinn Fabray (Dianna Agron). Full scene from episode Video:(I've Had) The Time Of My Life by Quam/Fabrevans|(I've Had) The Time of My Life performed by Sam Evans (Chord Overstreet) and duet partner Quinn Fabray (Dianna Agron). Full song Video:(I've Had) the Time of My Life by Quam/Fabrevans|I've Had the Time of My Life performed by Sam Evans (Chord Overstreet) and duet partner Quinn Fabray (Dianna Agron). Full with lyrics Video:I've Had The Time Of My Life (Acapella) by Quam/Fabrevans|I've Had the Time of My Life performed by Sam Evans (Chord Overstreet) and duet partner Quinn Fabray (Dianna Agron). Episode version acapella Marry You Though Marry You isn't actually a duet between just Quinn and Sam many of the Quam fans link this song to them because of their involvement in it as a couple. Video:Marry You by The New Directions|Marry You performed by The New Directions, involving Sam Evans (Chord Overstreet) and duet partner Quinn Fabray (Dianna Agron). Full scene from episode Video:Marry You by The New Directions Full Song|Marry You performed by The New Directions, involving Sam Evans (Chord Overstreet) and duet partner Quinn Fabray (Dianna Agron). Full song Video:Marry You By The New Directions Lyrics|Marry You performed by The New Directions, involving Sam Evans (Chord Overstreet) and duet partner Quinn Fabray (Dianna Agron). Full song and lyrics The Quam/Fabrevans Gallery Your favorite snaps Feel free to add your favorite stills or animations of Quam or Fabrevans (Must be Quam related). Duet-2x04-quinn-and-sam-16259345-1580-888.jpg Fabrevans-2x09-Special-Education-sam-and-quinn-17372301-1280-720.jpg Gif1.gif Quam3.png Tumblr lhot2w3D361qg33q1.gif Tumblr lhot5wO4QW1qg33q1.gif Tumblr ljoalbLhZv1qhdmtx.gif Sam-and-Quinn-drawing-sam-and-quinn-17014352-500-300.jpg The Quam Slideshow 1-A.jpg 28bkhjk.jpg 48.jpg ImagesCAHPFGYX.jpg Always.png Asrcdfd.jpeg Collages.jpg Lucky.jpg Pictures8.jpg Quinnandsam.jpg Quam3.png ImagesCAKVPFEN.jpg Quam3.png Tumblr lh8f6056Rn1qfwv8bo1 400.gif Tumblr lhot2w3D361qg33q1.gif Tumblr lhot5wO4QW1qg33q1.gif tumblr_ljzb0sumri1qg94hko1_500.png tumblr_ljoalbLhZv1qhdmtx.gif tumblr_lk4wfqwaf91qdewr8o1_500.gif 358px-Tumblr lk1umqEaGf1qehta7o1 130.jpg 44.jpg 48.jpg 50gjghj.jpg Asddflged.jpg Bbghjf.jpg Duet-2x04-quinn-and-sam-16259345-1580-888.jpg Fabrevans-2x09-Special-Education-sam-and-quinn-17372301-1280-720.jpg Gif1.gif The latest Fabrevans snaps Add your latest snaps of our favorite couple. LatestQuam_snap1.png tumblr_lkjeufQbtB1qbfc1xo1_500_large.jpg LatestQuam_snap2.png LatestQuam_snap3.jpg Signatures # “ тнєяє ιѕ ησтнιηg мσяє вα∂αѕѕ тнαη вєιηg уσυяѕєℓƒ ” вy:ᵈᵃʳʳᵉᶰ ᶜʳᶤˢˢ 20:57, March 8, 2011 (UTC) They're cute # Petrificus14 02:10, March 9, 2011 (UTC) They sing my favorite song. # Don‘t Dream It... Be It... # 04:06, March 10, 2011 (UTC) # Terupmoc 04:23, March 10, 2011 (UTC)Terupmoc # Kathy22 04:25, March 10, 2011 (UTC) I NEED them back! # RachBrittzGlamazonBitch♥ ~Proud Pezberry Bitch!♥~ 07:39, March 10, 2011 (UTC) # Bluemolecule 11:10, March 10, 2011 (UTC)Bluemolecule # Idobite 04:19, March 11, 2011 (UTC)idobite # FinchelFan728. Finchel and Quam!!! NO FUINN!!!! # FernandaMouta. Fabrevans ♥ # Cupcakegirl 00:41, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Finchel and Quam FOREVER<3 # Colormemine 09:54, March 14, 2011 (UTC) i adore them # Createan: i hope this works # Fabrevans4ever11 01:14, March 16, 2011 (UTC)fabrevans4ever11 i <3 Quam!! Sam&Quinn forever and ever!! # Ke$ha (We R Who We R) 14:33, March 15, 2011 (UTC) # luckyforchord Fabrevans! # Gleeks # Gleestyle xx # hrsefinatic101: Quam!!! 4EVER # QuinnSamPuckFinn: Love them <3 They are the cutest :D # SkySplitz # Valerie_Gleefan1274 : i love this couple! # Gioana10. Finchel and Quam :) Also Quick # [[User: AoiFe_OLivia|'You' WANNA be ]][[User talk: AoiFe_OLivia|'a LOSER' Like Me?!! ]]ab 4:39, April 8, 2011 (UTC) # Open Your Heart To Me Finchel Forever # mem1795 Finchel! Quam! 01:52, April 12, 2011 (UTC) # they are pretty dam cute i'd admit - gleekjonleaheathernayadianna # Queen Quinn 07:29, April 13, 2011 (UTC).Just get back together dammit! You love each other. I miss Ken & Barbie:(( <3 # Did you know that dolphins are just gay sharks?~ '' # Finchelfanno1 talk 11:26, April 17, 2011 (UTC) # Quinn Evans I adore Fabrevans! The cutest couple when they where together. Really missed. Oh my god! You're proposing? We've known each other for 6 weeks! Stand up, your freaking me out! 15:02, April 24, 2011 (UTC) # Finchel.Forever 12:05, April 18, 2011 (UTC) # -- [[User:Gleek170|'''Finn:]] [[User talk:Gleek170|'You ARE an IDIOT!']] [[User:Gleek170|'(and you know what this is about!)']] 01:59, May 2, 2011 (UTC) # FunnyFlyby They're cute. They have chemistry. And they started in an honest, realistic way. # glee314159 : best couple ever!!! sooo darn cute! # One of the major reasons I watch Glee!! :) -gleek1537 # Gleevent # Finchel is ENDGAME Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ 14:43, April 22, 2011 (UTC) # .-[[User:Leia Stone|'''''I'm Just A Small Girl Trying To Make My Way In The Universe]]I'm Leia Stone 12:46, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Is there no reason Quinn isn't the best. # Quinn and Sam cutest couple EVER!!! 10:49 April 24,2011 # IzzyBelzz-Quam are the best glee couple eva!! # Quam Comeback # If you wait too long for something A zombie will go all technologic on you 01:56, May 1, 2011 (UTC) # xxHeatherxx 16:49, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Quinn luvs Sam, Sam luvs Quinn # LindsayFan2010 (Talk)(Quam) # Sam:)Quinn =Forever # QuamFan 100% the cutest couple on Glee and i ship them completely, May 1, 2011 # TeamQuickOrQuam (I Feel Pretty But Unpretty 03:48, May 2, 2011 (UTC)) LOVE THEM! # -G-Squared Lucky they`re in love with their best friend... : ) (Sorry, I just LOVE that song!) People & couples that don't support Quam/Fabrevans #BUFFY GURRRL WTF YOU GOT AGAINST GARDEN GNOMES?? 16:19, April 22, 2011 (UTC) #LoserLikeMe 10:10, April 28, 2011 (UTC) #Quick #Fabson #Samtana #Samchel #Kum #Bram #Faberry #LAURA My Lips Are SealedJust Like Your Legs #Nikki [[User: Gleek5|'Prevent violence']] Give me your lunch money. 03:10, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Quam Cinema Please feel free to add any videos to the Quam cinema. Video:SamQuinn Quinn goes back to December all the time Video:sam quinn what happened to us? Video:And We're The Perfect TwoSamQuinn Video:Sam and Quinn Category:sigs Category:Couples Category:Relationships Category:Teams